


Ru-Beat Gloom VI

by ManlyMan



Category: Ruby Gloom
Genre: Clouds, Fanart, Gen, Heaven, Luv(sic) part 6, Song Lyrics, Swag, cityscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, here's the last one of the series. I never thought I'd be drawing Nujabes like a Ruby Gloom character, like, ever, but here we are. This was a fun one that I got to bust open a bunch of new pens on; Prismacolor dual-tip brush pens are the shit. Sorry if the text is a little hard to read.</p><p>The song that the lyrics are from (and neck-a-neck with part 4 as my favorite in the hexalogy): www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fu3vfI0vNZA</p><p>Ruby Gloom and related characters are property of Nelvana.</p><p>Luv(sic) is the work of Nujabes (rest in beats) and Shing02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ru-Beat Gloom VI




End file.
